


Continue with me

by AnzaRavensteele



Series: Continues [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: CiONTU, Continues with Wings, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Yuzuru is planning his first own show and came to realize his true feelings for a certain Spaniard. He is left heartbroken as the most important person reject his invitation.





	Continue with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first oneshot. Hope it turned out good.  
> I really wanted to write down an other idea but that popped up in my mind and so I go with it.
> 
> I promise this is a happy one.
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so I am sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also this is pure fiction inspired by reality.

Sighing Yuzuru laid in his bed. Since the Olympics and the few weeks leading up to them he had thought about him and Javi. His fear of not being able to skate anymore had him kind of looked more sober on their relationship. He felt himself longing for more, for that mysterious new land every touch promised.  
As Javi had told him he wouldn’t compete so much anymore he shattered. Finally he clearly had seen what he wanted and probably couldn’t have anymore. Javier would leave Toronto and him behind. He broke as he realized that he loved the Spaniard. And being who he was he did it with every fiber of his body and soul.

 

But had there ever be a chance? Did he really have to mourn over a missed chance? For all he knew Javier was straight, he had so many girlfriends. But why did he touch him the way he touches no one else? Yuzuru couldn’t help himself and holded onto that little spark of hope.

 

The preparation for his own show let not much room to think about his feelings. But then he had to decide who he wanted to invite. The Japanese bit his lip. Memories of all the times where he proclaimed to own everything he achieved to Javier flashed before him and he knew that this one man was the most important guest he would have. 

 

Technically he should have been prepared for the rejection. How on earth did he thought Javier would say yes? Javier was half way across the world in Spain doing many things for his country and own show. Not to mention his birthday would be while Yuzuru held his show. Yuzu knew that Javier had a new girlfriend and it stung like a knife in his heart. What he wanted felt even more out of reach now.

 

So he sat before his laptop and tried to smile at Javier. „Yuzu I am sorry, but I will record a video message for you, yes?“ Yuzuru nodded and smiled his fake smile. „Don’t worry. I understand. You are very busy and my show is not that important.“ He tried not to choke on his words. „I hope you can make figure skating popular.“ Javi smiled brightly. „I think I am on a good way. Bye Yuzu.“  
Yuzuru couldn’t hold in the tears. He cried until he had a headache and fell asleep out of exhaustion. He tried to appear happy but his friends saw right through him and were kind of concerned.

 

Javier frowned as he ended the video call. Yuzuru’s words echoed in his head. He should have told him that he was important to him and would always will be. He should tell him in his recorded message, Javi decided.  
Javier couldn’t shake the picture of Yuzu and the words. He startled as his girlfriend screamed his name. „Javi! Man snap out of your dreams.“ She said huffing. „Sorry I was thinking….“ She raised an eyebrow. „About what?“ Javier sighed and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. „Yuzu….he was so upset.“ He had realized just now how forced the Japanese‘s smile had looked and how utterly broken and sad he really had been behind that smile. How could he had not seen it. It had dawned on him as Johnny told him how sad he was that he couldn’t come and that he heard Yuzu say Javi would have been the most important guest. 

 

Javier had never took it too serious that Yuzuru said he owned his achievements to him, but clearly Yuzu had been serious about it. Suddenly he saw the look on his girlfriends face. She looked angry and jealous? „Why you always think about him and then look so dreamy!? You were teammates and now you go separate ways. Has he ever give you back something? Hadn’t you told me he withdrew and acted cold as he got injured. Great friend that is!“ She spat.

 

Javier blinked clearly shocked by that outburst. He felt a wave of anger hitting him and the need to protect Yuzu. „He gave me back! He supported me and helped me as well. You don’t know him so don’t say that. I totally understood why he acted like that!“ She huffed. „Then go to him. You always talk and think about him. I am tired of this Javi. Maybe we should take a break and you sort out your feelings and what you really want.“ With that she stood up and left.

 

Javier laid in his bed, sleep didn’t want to find him. Was she right? He had so often asked himself why his relationships didn’t seem to work out. Was it because his heart belonged to someone else without him realizing? He closed his eyes and thought about Yuzu. His smile, his laugh, the way he felt when he touched him and leaned against him. How they pushed and comforted each other. His heart fluttered and then broke as he remembered the last time they spoke. 

 

He remembered the Olympics and Yuzuru’s devastated reaction to him retiring. How could he had been so blind? Yuzu had made him the greatest gift in the world, his heart and soul and he hadn’t even realized receiving it. Immediately he jumped out of bed and started his laptop. He booked himself tickets for Japan. Then he called Johnny.

 

„Javi? Shouldn’t you be asleep?“ Javi smiled. „Johnny! I need your help. I am a complete idiot. I….I Yuzu he….“ He stumbled over his thoughts. Johnny laughed. „You love him? I can tell you that it was quite obvious that you two are lovebirds and it always angered me that you showed up with girlfriends. But I guess Yuzu might have realized it just before the Olympics. What do you need?“ Javi was a bittaken aback by that. „I will come to his show. But I don’t want him to know. It should be a surprise. Can you manage to get me a hotel room and instruct everyone that I will come?“ Johnny laughed softly. „I love you for doing that crazy thing Javi. Of course I do that.“

 

Javi was nervous but excited as he was led backstage. He had sneakily practiced everything with the others out of the common practice sessions. Someone always made sure that Yuzu was out of the way and wouldn’t be there. They all we’re proud that they really managed to keep that secret. Javi went to the curtain the others clapping his back encouraging. All Yuzu knew was that his video message would be played. He peeked through the curtain and saw Yuzu smiling sadly as his message was played. He smiled as the light goes out and Yuzu looked up confused. He quickly moved to the middle of the ice. 

 

Yuzuru looked up at the ceiling. No that couldn’t happen. What have he done that his first show can’t be perfect? The light was back on and Yuzu blinked. Then he froze as he saw who stood there. He heard the audience scream. Yuzu flopped back on the chair as the light dimmed and Javi skated. It was a new program and so beautiful. Javi hit his last pose looking lovingly at Yuzu and having an arm stretched out towards him. It hit Yuzu that this skate had just been for him.

 

He stood up as Javi skated over. Yuzu couldn’t help himself but cry as Javi hugged him close. The audience clapped excited and the other skater looked through the curtain with fondness. Javi felt a bit sorry for ruining Yuzuru’s schedule, but it was worth it. He was stunned to see Yuzu skate his old programs, minus the jumps. It made them all happy that Yuzu was able to skate without pain again.

 

Yuzuru laughed as they told him how they tricked him. „It was really hard.“ Johnny complained. Yuzuru bowed to them. „Thank you.“ He looked as Javi searching. „But why?“ Javi shrugged. „Someone told me I would be your most important guest and I couldn’t just let you hang to do some boring business stuff.“ The others looked pointed at him but he didn’t want to rush the things.

 

It was as the last show, his birthday that Yuzu put so much effort in making it his best birthday ever. He smiled as he was presented with a cake as he sat beside Yuzu and then Yuzu stood up and managed to make everyone sing for him. Yuzu clearly must have magical powers, with how he always was able to control a crowd. Javi thanked them and hugged Yuzu. „You are the best present I always could get Yuzu. I am sorry it took me so long to see.“ He whispered in the youngers ear. Yuzuru froze and looked up at him. „Javi what? You? Really?“ Javi chuckled. „Te amo.“ Yuzuru’s eyes softened and he smiled as he hid his face against his chest. He knew that words. 

 

Before he realized what he was doing or he could think about the consequences he looked up and leaned in, kissing Javi softly. The audience went wild with screams that turned to screeching. The others peeked through the curtain curious about the noise and smiled all fondly screaming and clapping. Finally they had reached their goal. This two just belonged to each other. Javi touched their foreheads together. „You make me happy querido.“ Yuzu smiled through out the rest of the show.

The internet and press went wild about them. To Yuzuru’s surprise he received a lot of support and JSF seemed to just accept it, because they couldn’t afford loosing him. Javier hold his phone away and Kissed Yuzuru’s cheek, making the younger smile brightly. He snapped a photo and posted it to Instagram. Their first couple picture. „Javi? You think we manage the distance?“ Javi smiled amused. „Silly Yuzu. I won’t leave you. Things are working fine in Spain and I am practically just the face of the campaign. I will come with you for the rest of your competitive career. After that we can decide what to do. I talked with my people. I just need to fly from time to time to Spain and do some commercials and photo shoots and my ice show.“ Yuzu nodded carefully. „Alright. Thank you.“ Javi kissed him. „I would do everything for you Yuzu.“ Yuzuru beamed and then made a decision. „You know. If I retire we go to Spain and work together on making skating more popular.“ Javi looked with all the love at him. „You would do that? And learn Spanish?“ Yuzuru huffed. „Guess I have to. But you can translate in the beginning.“ Javi nodded and couldn’t wait for that future to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate them and they keep me motivated to write something.  
> Also I really am interested in your opinions.
> 
> You can also send me ideas and I try to write something to them. :)


End file.
